Ziperkit The Nerd
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Challenge for NerdClan


I am a nerd. Well, I think I'm a nerd. My name is Ziperkit. I was born to Seafur and Zazzles. I never met my father. We were told he was a kittypet. I have two brothers. Their names are Mistykit and Emberkit. Mistykit is color blind which means she cannot distinguish between certain colors. Emberkit is strong. I am, well, umm weak. However I already know the history of ThunderClan. I know all the leaders and the order they progress. I also know all the deputies. Not one warrior is impressed with my knowledge. The elders are surprised at how much I know. I think that all the warriors hate me. They tell me that I will never be able to fight. They think I should be the next medicine cat. I say no to that. I could do it though. I already know the basics. Like cobwebs are used to stop bleeding.

I am only a moon old and I know so much! The other cats don't want to talk to me. They call me mean names. For example, they would call me a know-it-all or weakling. I would softly cry myself to sleep at the thought of my own mother hating me for being smart. Maybe being a medicine cat is a good choice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with a mate. That would be great! Also being able to talk with other medicine cats would be nice. I wonder if there are other nerds out there.

Well I think I'm going to go find Jaystar. He is our leader. Maybe he will listen to me. As I leave the nursery, I spot Brightlight. Brightlight was one of the meanest warriors I knew. She would always say that my knowledge wouldn't help in battle and that I am worthless. I sneak past her and the other warriors she was talking too. As I approach Jaystar's den, I hear voices inside the den.

"Why should we do that?" asks Jaystar

"Because ThunderClan needs Sunningrocks" says Patchfang

The conversation between Jaystar and Patchfang continued as I sat at the entrance to Jaystar's den. Soon they noticed me.

"Ziperkit. What are you doing here?" asks Patchfang

"I came to talk with Jaystar" I said

"Why would you want to talk with me?" asks Jaystar

"Because I have some problems I would like to discuss with you" I said

"What 'problems' could a kit have?" asks Patchfang

I didn't respond.

"Patchfang, I would like to hear what Ziperkit has to say" says Jaystar

"Yes Jaystar" says Patchfang

Patchfang leaves Jaystar's den. All of Jaystar's attention is on me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asks Jaystar

"Me becoming the next medicine cat" I said

"That is something you have to discuss with Coldnose" says Jaystar

"I also wanted to tell you that everyone is bullying me because I'm smart" I said

"Is that so? Well, I will keep an eye on the Clan" says Jaystar

"Thank you! I will go and speak with Coldnose right now!" I said

I ran out of Jaystar's den as quickly as I could. I found Coldnose sitting in the middle of her den looking at herbs.

"Hey Coldnose!" I mew playfully

"What is it?" snaps Coldnose

"I want to be the next medicine cat! I already know all the herbs! Here we go! We have alder, borage, catmint, catnip, chamomile, cobwebs, comfrey, honey, juniper, marigold, poppy seeds, tansy and many others" I said

"Wow you sure do know a lot!" says Coldnose in shock

"Yeah!" I said

"How old are you?" asks Coldnose

"A moon" I said

"You aren't old enough to be an apprentice yet. But I could teach you some basic stuff" says Coldnose

"Yay!" I squeaked

"You should head back to the nursery, your mother would be looking for you" says Coldnose

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I said

I walk out of the medicine cat den. I head towards the nursery. My mother screams at me.

"What were you doing you mouse-brain?!" yowls my mother

"Talking to Coldnose" I said

"You stay away from her" my mother says

"No. I am becoming the next medicine cat. I am smarter than everyone in the Clan. You can't stop me. Now leave me alone" I said

"You are going to listen to your mother" Seafur says

"It's not my fault I'm smart" I say

"Now it is time for bed" my mother says

"Ok fine" I say

Me and my brothers snuggle together. I'm the first to fall asleep.

_I walked through the strange forest. I have never seen this place before. I think I'm in StarClan. I approach a small clearing. A very large gray cat sits in the middle of the clearing. We speak for what seems like hours. I feel free._


End file.
